vampireknight_dkfandomcom-20200213-history
Zumi Yunoshiki
Zumi has firebrick hair and dodger blue eyes color.She is stubborn and careless person.Zumi use her magic to kill vampires but, she didn't good enough in using her magic. Zumi consider Kaname as her real brother, that's why she always call Kaname as Kaname-niichan. Vampire Hunter Vampire Hunters have the power to sense vampires, slightly accelerated healing and can perform some magic spells. Vampire hunters see it as their duty to kill rogue and dangerous vampires and consider themselves a type of policing force of vampires and do not appreciate vampires interfering. Recently some hunters have started to see vampire hunting as more of a sport under the rule of the former president. Vampire Hunters generally have an antagonistic attitude toward vampires, generally due to the danger posed by vampires and the damage they have done. Many hunters express the opinion that vampires enjoy killing too much, thus the reason why they don't think vampires should police their own. The Legend Of The Vampire Hunter Kaien Cross, known well by the Yunoshiki family as the strongest vampire hunter in history and is quite the legend. Kaien was known as the "Vampire without fangs" for his immeasurable power as a mere human and was strong enough to have been considered to lead the Vampire Hunters Association. Witches And Wizard Witches and wizards are people thought to possess magical powers or to command supernatural forces. They appear in the myths and folktales of many cultures. The word witch usually refers to a female, though male witches exist in some traditions. Men who possess the powers associated with witchcraft are often known as wizards or warlocks. The Only Witch Family Of Vampire Hunter Yunoshiki family were believe to be the only family of witch which became Vampire Hunter. Yunoshiki family exist for hundreds of years, hunting for vampires. They has ability to use magic and command supernatural forces to kill vampires. In Yunoshiki family, there will be only one chosen witch which will be cursed with evil spirit of their ancestor named Malice Eclipse for every one hundred years. Life Of A Vampire Hunter Zumi a girl who has been cursed by the witch cursed that only happen once in one hundred years. She has been gifted with nobility and respects from her family and because of that she had been trained strictly to make her a perfect witch vampire hunter. Zumi can't use her ability very well, making her trainings become more and more.Legend vampire hunter ,Kaien Cross believed to be Zumi's first instructor for 2 years.At the age of 5,the Yunoshiki family were killed by Level D vampires that been led by a PureBlood vampire.All the members in Yunoshiki family has been slain,and Zumi survived from the attacked after been save by another Pureblood vampire,Kuran Haruka. Family Of Kuran Zumi,a human child that born in a witch Vampire Hunter family that have been raised by the family of Kuran after her family died and she been saved by Haruka from been killed by Level E vampires.Haruka then bring Zumi back to the Kuran Mansion for hersafety.There,Zumi met Kaname and Yuuki then become Yuuki's very first human friend.Because of her condition,Haruka then decide to take Zumi as his foster children and had been agreed by Juuri.Then she lived happily with the Kuran family with Haruka and Juuri's foster daughter,also as Kaname and Yuuki's foster sister. The Tragedy Not long after that,another disaster came and destroyed her life. One snowy night,Rido Kuran attacked the Kuran family and seeking for her friend, Yuuki. To protect Zumi and Yuuki,Juuri sacrificed herself to seal Yuuki's vampire side and erased her daughter's memory.Juuri then ask Zumi to take care of Yuuki and ran away for their safety.Zumi and Yuuki was accidentally separated from the escape. The Awaken Of The Family Curse After accidentally separated with Yuuki, Zumi was found by a vampire hunter who was carrying out their mission.They then take Zumi home and train her rigorously to be a good Vampire Hunter.She then been ordered to hunt and kill vampires at the age of 10. Zumi's identity as a witch from a legendary vampire hunters make her been listed to be hunt and killed by the Vampire Council.A group of vampires led by a noble class then been sent to kill her for Vampire Council's sake.Unfortunate day for them,Zumi's witch side named Malice had awakened then kill every of them,none of them survived. Invitation To Attend Cross Academy Few years after Malice awaken,her life become more busy with missions.Once again she met her old instructor,Kaien Cross in the season of spring.He then invited Zumi to attend Cross Academy since she's an old student of his and this has been agreed by Zumi without hesitation.